<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reap by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684956">Reap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Sisters, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Intense, Light Angst, Little Sisters, POV First Person, POV Katniss Everdeen, Protectiveness, Reapings (Hunger Games), Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen has FEELINGS as she's going to her death. Huzzah.</p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words <em>I volunteer as tribute! </em>still echo in my mind as I step up onto the stage. Effie Trinket smiles brightly at me. I barely manage to grimace back. The only two positive things going on right now are that Prim is safe, and that the male tribute will probably be a complete stranger. </p><p>If it's Gale... God. </p><p>I glance behind me. Mayor Undersee smiles apologetically at me; he's always been kind. Effie is still talking about something, but I ignore her like usual. The tribute-mentor, a notorious drunk named Haymitch, is staring at my mockingjay pin. Weird. But a bottle is clutched between his grimy hands, so I chalk it up to him just being drunk. He catches my eye and I quickly turn back around. After all, you do not want to be caught associating with Haymitch Abernathy. And just in time too, to hear Effie's chirpy voice actually say something useful for once:</p><p>"...male tribute is Peeta Mellark!"</p><p>A pale boy with a sweet face and blonde hair slicked back walks on the stage next to me. I groan inwardly.</p><p>Now I'd have to possibly kill one of the few people who've actually shown me compassion in my life...</p><p>The universe just <em>loves </em>proving me wrong, doesn't it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>